


Flying off the Edge

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Writing Challenge | @daydreamdestiel vs. @roxy-davenport<br/>prompt: Beauty<br/>pairings: Destiel</p>
<p>Dean always watched Castiel when he wasn't looking. It had become a habit for Dean, one he couldn't break no matter how much he tried to. It had started out innocently enough; he'd been curious about what Cas got up to when he thought no one was watching. It had evolved though, into a study of blue eyes, soft lips and tousled hair. Dean couldn't help being absolutely bowled over by the sheer beauty in Castiel's features. He was pretty sure he'd never seen another man, or woman for that matter, who had such a perfect combination of, well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying off the Edge

SPN Writing Challenge | @daydreamdestiel vs. @roxy-davenport  
prompt: Beauty  
pairings: Destiel  
word count: 5585  
tags: fluff, nsfw, 

_You got something I need_  
In this world full of people, there's one killing me  
-One Republic

 

Dean always watched Castiel when he wasn't looking. It had become a habit for Dean, one he couldn't break no matter how much he tried to. It had started out innocently enough; he'd been curious about what Cas got up to when he thought no one was watching. It had evolved though, into a study of blue eyes, soft lips and tousled hair. Dean couldn't help being absolutely bowled over by the sheer beauty in Castiel's features. He was pretty sure he'd never seen another man, or woman for that matter, who had such a perfect combination of, well, everything.

The angel's eyes alone were worthy of tribute, they were a shade of blue that you would never believe were real, except they were. Framed with dark lashes, they were the kind of beautiful that you just don’t see outside of a movie screen or magazine. Every time they were fixed on him Dean couldn't resist staring back into them until Cas looked away, cheeks flushed.

There was another thing he loved to do: Make Cas blush. Whether it was by flirting subtly with him, or looking deeply into his eyes, Dean just couldn't stop himself. There was something too irresistible about the pretty pink stain flashing across those angelic cheeks. Cas flustered was just too adorable. The way that it seemed to make his already bright blue eyes glow a bit lighter, caused Dean to think some downright sinful things.

Plus, then there were the angel's lips, lips that did a dangerous number on Dean's inhibitions. Lips with a captivating deep cupid's bow. His top lip was slightly fuller than his bottom one, and it gave Cas a boyish charm that would have seemed misplaced if it weren't so perfect.

It had been a hell of a week, filled with too much blood and violence. That was the life though, the family business. Usually Dean could handle it pretty well, but this week was even more than he could deal with. So they were taking a few days off at the bunker to regroup, relax and get their heads back in the game. Dean was currently content, basking in the glow that was Cas. 

Watching Cas was pure, unadulterated indulgence for Dean. And right now was prime Cas watching time. Cas was completely absorbed by the drama unfolding on whatever trashy show he was watching on Netflix. That basically meant Dean had free reign to stare to his heart's content without Cas noticing.

He was so absorbed in staring at the beautiful chaos that was Cas’s hair, that he failed to hear the approaching footsteps until it was far too late. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam called from behind him. Dean's emerald eyes jerked self-consciously away from Cas, and he craned his neck to see Sam smirking at him. “Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer man.”

“Shut your cake-hole Sammy!” Dean retorted, face flaming at having been caught. Sam just laughed, shaking his head at his clearly infatuated brother and continued on his way. 

Dean glared after him for a moment before turning back to Cas, who was now peering at him curiously. Dean’s cheeks blazed again when brilliant blue eyes met his. Dean ducked his head, embarrassed. 

“What?” He asked Cas defensively. 

“Dean, what did Sam mean, take a picture?” Cas asked innocently. 

“Nothing Cas! He’s just being a jerk.” Dean replied, shaking his head, as though that would convince Cas that nothing was going on. 

“Did he mean you were watching me? If so, he is right Dean. A photograph would, in fact be more practical. You would even have it in my absence.” Cas said, and Dean for the life of him couldn’t tell if the angel was teasing him or if he was utterly serious. Either way, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain by testing the waters. 

“You offering to pose for me, Cas?” Dean asked, raising a brow. 

“If you’d like a picture of me, I could certainly pose for you Dean.” He answered, face completely serious, eyes wide. Despite the fact Dean was pretty sure this was all going over Cas’s head, he felt his body respond alarmingly fast to what Cas had said. 

“I’m sure you could.” Dean said thickly, voice laced with innuendo he couldn’t suppress. He noticed Cas’s mouth twitch upward in the corners and suddenly realized that Cas knew exactly what he was doing. Dangerous game Cas, he thought. 

“Do you want to take the picture now, then?” Cas asked, face set in a genuinely interested expression once more. 

“Why not? Camera’s in my room.” Dean said, waiting for Cas to blush or laugh. What Dean hadn’t expected was for the angel to rise, nodding, but Cas surprised him and did just that. 

“Ok Dean. Let’s go get it.” 

Dean’s brows shot up, but he managed to swiftly get to his feet, and lead the way to his room. He didn’t know where this was going, but it was getting damn interesting. 

Dean pushed open his bedroom door, and motioned for Cas to go first. As Cas passed him, Dean reached out, fingers finding the small of Cas’s back to guide him into the room. The light touch was like gas on the fire already burning beneath the surface of his skin, and he dropped his hand to his side, stepping through the door himself. 

Dean turned to shut the door, and paused to take a deep, steadying breath. He could barely believe this was happening. Didn’t even know what he was doing or where this was going, but damn if he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth by questioning Cas now. 

“Dean?” Cas asked quietly, wondering if the other man had lost his nerve. This was the closest he’d ever come to getting Dean to acknowledge this thing between them, and Cas was loathe to drop the act or ruin the mood. 

Dean turned, and sucked in a tight breath at the sight of Cas sitting on his bed, knees bent over the edge, feet apart. His body temperature shot up, and his heart hammered in his chest. His eyes locked on the bulge in the angel’s pants, and heat spread low in his belly. His cock was instantly, painfully hard. 

“Yeah Cas?” He managed to get out somehow, shifting uncomfortably, resisting the urge to tug the front of his pants. 

“The camera?” 

Dean nodded, right, the camera. He headed over to grab the old polaroid camera he had setting on his dresser.

“How do you wanna do this Cas?” He asked, with a wink and a crooked smile. 

“Maybe I should take off my coat? I think that would make a better picture, don’t you?” Cas replied. 

“I dunno man, I kind of like the coat on you.” Dean answered, and it was definitely not a lie. Something about the too big trench coat on Cas did all the right things for him. The slight look of disappointment on Cas’s face had him kicking himself though. He knew Cas hadn’t taken it the way he’d meant it, because how could Cas know the way he meant it if he’d never told him?

“Ok.” Cas answered casually. “What should I do then?” 

“Why don’t you slide up on the bed a little?” Dean asked. “Put your back against the headboard.” 

Cas complied immediately and Dean felt a heady thrill of desire course through him. He walked over to the bed and climbed over the end of it. Cas spread his legs to make room for him. As Dean knelt on the bed between them, he couldn’t help but notice that Cas was hard too, straining against his pants. Dean swallowed roughly, and jerked his gaze back up to Cas’s eyes. 

Cas was wetting his lips, in what Dean could only describe as the single sexiest action he’d seen in his life up until that moment. It took everything he had not to close the distance between them that second and taste those soft pink lips. The only thing holding him back was that Cas was clearly really into this picture thing, and if he was honest with himself, he was too. 

Dean put the camera up to his eye, and centered Cas in the frame. Cas stared up at him with blue eyes that burned like fire, and even through the view finder Dean felt it scorch his skin, licking little flames along his spine. God, he just couldn’t get over how god damn beautiful those eyes were. 

Dean pressed the shutter; the flash lit up the room as the camera clicked then whirred. A picture slid out the front, and Cas reached out to grab it. He looked at the black square, slightly disappointed. 

“I think you did something wrong.” He informed Dean, showing him the picture. Dean smirked, of course Cas didn’t know how a polaroid worked. As if he’d had any need to know before this moment.   
“Give it a minute Cas.” Dean answered as his eyes dropped to the picture between them. 

As Cas watched the image in his lap develop, his eyes widened, and danced up to meet Dean’s before flashing back to the photo. They both stared, a bit dumbfounded. In the photo you could see the shadow of Cas’s wings against the headboard and wall. His eyes were an impossibly bright shade of blue, and there seemed to be some sort of lens flare behind his head. 

“Woah.” Dean breathed, the picture was breath-taking. Cas looked amazing, in an otherworldly, powerful sort of way. 

“Do you think it turned out alright?” Cas asked, head tilted to one side. Dean looked up at him, incredulous. Did he not realize how fucking hot he was? 

“It’s better than alright, Cas. It’s friggin’ beautiful.” Dean replied fervently, cheeks heating as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

“Can I take one of you?” Cas asked, as he dropped the photo onto the nightstand and reached for the camera. “It is only fair because you get to keep one of me.” 

“I guess fair’s fair.” Dean answered, relinquishing the camera apprehensively. “Just look in that little eyehole thing at the back, and push this button. It’s pretty simple.” 

Dean sat back on his heels, and waited for the blinding flash he knew was coming. And he waited, and waited some more. 

“Are you going to take it or what Cas?” He asked, raising a brow. 

“I was waiting for you to smile. It makes me happy when you smile.” Cas said simply. 

Dean smirked again, and was promptly blinded by the flash. Leave it to Cas to be cheesy like that. The guy practically wore his feelings about everything on his sleeve. He didn’t have that sense of self-preservation that forced Dean to keep all of his emotions deep down, under lock and key. 

When his eyes were able to focus again, Dean saw Cas staring at the picture, waiting for it to develop. He’d set the camera on the night stand next to the photo of Dean. Dean took the opportunity to watch Cas’s facial expression as the photo developed. There was that little spark of wonder that lit up his face, his nose crinkling as he grinned up at Dean, flipping the picture around for him to see. Dean rolled his eyes at the picture of himself, it wasn’t anything special. 

“I’m going to keep this here.” Cas told him, putting the picture in the inside breast pocket of his trench coat. “Then you’ll always be with me.” 

Dean actually laughed at that one, much to Cas’s chagrin. He didn’t mean to laugh, because he knew that Cas was genuinely thinking that, but come on! That sounded like a line out of a trashy romance novel. Not that Dean Winchester had ever read one of those. Nope. He had certainly never skimmed through any to get to the good parts either. Not when he had a healthy stack of Busty Asian Beauties under his bed. He stopped laughing the second he noticed the hurt look that was back on Cas’s face. 

Before he had time to think it through, Dean was leaning forward to kiss the sad look away. The second his lips touched Cas’s he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The feel of his lips on Cas’s was better than he’d imagined. It was soft, and warm; utopian in its perfection. He parted his lips to suck on Cas’s bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cas’s mouth, tasting him. He kept the kiss light, resisting the urge he had to shove Cas back against the headboard and kiss him senseless. 

He pulled back just long enough to look into Cas’s eyes, which were filled with surprise, pupils dilated with desire. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest when he realized the ramifications of what he’d just done. To hell with it, he’d been hiding behind one excuse after another, running from his feelings for too damn long. 

He’d always known there was something different, something stronger about his feelings for Cas than just friendship. From the start they’d had a, what had Cas called it? A bond? But it was so much more than that; It was Cas giving up everything for him, not once, but every time. It was choosing him over his brothers and sisters, over God. Risking it all for him over, and over, and over again. It was Cas trying to protect Sammy from Lucifer before he even liked Sam. 

All for Dean. Too many times to count. It was the way his heart beat wildly in his chest whenever Cas touched him, or he touched Cas. It was the way he’d find himself lost in those eyes that were the bluest of blue, like the color of the sky just after sunset. That pale, deep never ending dusk. 

It was the way that Cas had basically confessed that he’d planned to spend forever with him when Cas had told him that he would have to watch him murder the world. Because the unspoken there was that Cas would be with him. 

His mind was racing with a million reasons why they shouldn’t, but a million reasons why they should warred with him. He didn’t deserve Cas, but shouldn’t Cas make that decision? His lifestyle wasn’t conducive to relationships. But maybe it could be with Cas. Cas could take care of himself, at least a hell of a lot more than a human woman, or man could. 

Cas deserved better. He was an angel, and what was Dean? A broken shell of a man, who wasn’t worth much more than the life he had. But hadn’t he done a few things right? Hadn’t he saved the world as much as he’d fucked it up? Didn’t he deserve something good, just this once?

He couldn’t pin point when exactly the flip had switched, or if it had been a slow burn leading up to this moment. Whatever it was, he knew he was head over heels in love with Cas. He’d known it for a while, but never could figure out a way to get it out. 

It wasn’t like Cas was the first man he’d kissed, or fooled around with, for that matter. Dean had known for a long time that he swung for both teams. He’d experimented a bit, and wasn’t the least bit ashamed of that part of himself. It was the feelings that were new. It was opening himself up to rejection from the one person he needed most. The person who knew his darkest secrets and still believed in him, protected him, chose him. Sure, they’d had ups and downs, some betrayal, but who wouldn’t when the apocalypses just wouldn’t quit coming at them. 

None of that had stopped them from always finding each other again. As much as they’d hurt each other, they needed each other. Dean hadn’t been lying when he called Cas family. He just hadn’t meant it in the way Cas had taken it. 

Hell, now Cas was looking up at him confusion clouding his face because Dean was just staring down at him. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to reassure him that he hadn’t changed his mind. Then he gathered his thoughts, and sat back on his heels again. 

“Cas, I don’t know how the hell to say this.” He began thickly. “But I don’t want you misinterpreting what’s going on here, man. So I’m just gonna spit it out, and hope it doesn’t screw everything up. ‘Cause I really need you.” 

“You can tell me anything, Dean.” Cas interrupted, leaning forward to reach out for Dean’s hands. Dean squeezed them as though holding those soft hands could offer him salvation. 

“Alright. I’m just gonna say it I guess. I love you Cas. Like really, really, love you.” He said in a rush, cheeks heating, green eyes burning into Cas’s in an effort to make him understand. “You make everything better. You’re selfless, strong, and god, so fucking beautiful. Like the kind of freakin’ gorgeous that makes me hard half the time just looking at you. And I gotta say, the sight of you, spread out on my bed, ain’t one I’m gonna forget anytime soon.” 

The smile that spread across Cas’s face lit up the room. His nose crinkling again, in that adorably sweet way it did when he was happy. Which happened far too rarely lately, for Dean’s liking. 

“I love you as well, Dean.” He replied instantly, and Dean’s heart suttered. “I have loved you ever since I raised you from perdition, I think. I touched your soul, Dean, I saw every part of you. It was the brightest, most beautiful soul I had ever seen. It took quite some time for me to realize the true depths of my feelings for you. I always knew there was something between us, but it wasn’t until my time as a human that I finally realized it.” 

“That long huh?” Dean asked, trying to play it cool. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t know how you would feel about me being in love with you.” Cas admitted sheepishly, “My vessel is male, and I’ve noticed you seem to prefer females. A lot of females.” 

The note of jealousy in Cas’s voice had Dean grinning. Of course Cas would have only been around when he’d been chasing after women. He didn’t exactly advertise the fact that he found men attractive too. Probably even Sammy didn’t know. He hadn’t exactly kept it a secret, it just wasn’t something he’d found necessary to mention. 

“You’re wrong Cas.” Dean answered as he looked from Cas’s eyes to his lap and back meaningfully. “I prefer you.”

“You do?” Cas asked, cheeks flushed pink, looking like something right out of one of Dean’s fantasies. 

“Always.” Dean answered, closing the distance between them again as he reached up to grab Cas’s tie, pulling him forward to press Cas’s lips to his. Cas’s eyelids fluttered closed on a sigh and Dean slid his hands up to cradle his jaw. He tilted Cas’s head back a little to deepen the kiss. Desire slammed through him as Cas parted his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Dean’s hands skirted down to push the trench coat that he loved, along with the blazer from Cas’s shoulders. Cas shrugged out of them, letting them pool behind him on the bed. He reached for the plaid shirt Dean was wearing, and tugged, letting Dean know what he wanted. 

Dean grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, breaking away from Cas just long enough to pull both shirts over his head. Cas stared at Dean with a hunger that made his cock harden painfully in his jeans. Dean tossed his shirt somewhere behind him, and then returned to kiss Cas. 

Dean bit gently on Cas’s lower lip, causing him to inhale sharply. Then Dean ran his tongue over the bite, sending a jolt of pleasure through Cas. 

Cas let out a little groan of pleasure as Dean ran his hands up his chest. Dean’s hands skated up further to pull Cas’s tie loose, and then he began to unbutton Cas’s shirt with fumbling fingers. Cas rushed to help him, working the buttons from the bottom while Dean worked his way down. Finally, when all the buttons were undone, Dean pushed the shirt off of him, and pulled back to look at Cas. 

Cas was leaned back against the headboard, eyes glazed, lips swollen from their kisses, panting softly. The sight of him like that was so damn hot. Dean bit his lower lip trying to decide what he wanted to do next, opting to shift back and start unbuttoning his pants. 

“Get those off Cas.” He said, nodding to Cas’s pants. Cas blushed, but quickly complied, fingers swiftly finding his belt buckle and undoing it. By the time that Cas was wriggling out of his pants, Dean was already kicking his own onto the floor. He moved to help Cas pull his pants off the rest of the way, eyes flashing up to take in Cas, fully naked, spread out before him. 

Cas’s cock was hard, thick and a little longer than Dean had pictured. He could feel Cas’s eyes on him, and felt his cock twitch in reaction. Dean swallowed hard, raking his eyes up Cas’s body to rest on his face. Cas’s gaze was still locked on Dean’s dick, eyes big and appreciative. Dean smirked, thinking about all of the expressions he wanted to see playing out on Cas’s face tonight. Fuck if he wasn’t going to make this the best damn night of Cas’s long existence. 

“Scooch down on the bed and lay back.” Dean ordered, and Cas instantly complied. Damn, he was really getting into Cas being so freaking obedient. He wet his lips, and lowered himself over Cas, kissing up his chest to his neck. Just enjoying the little sounds of pleasure Cas made whenever Dean found a particularly sensitive spot. 

Cas cried out when Dean bit down lightly on the spot just below his ear, and Dean growled softly in response. He sucked and licked there while Cas panted and writhed beneath him. When Cas called out his name, voice desperate Dean shuddered. His name had never sounded so good coming out of someone’s mouth. 

Dean tore himself away from Cas long enough to reach into his night stand and grab the bottle of cotton candy flavored lube he had stashed there. He’d gotten it on a whim once, and it was fucking delicious. He couldn’t wait to taste it on Cas. He popped the top, and poured some onto his hand, eyes locked on Cas’s. The tension in the air was palpable and it radiated between them. 

Dean slid his hand between them and smoothed the lube over Cas’s cock. Cas sucked in a breath at the soft, wet contact, gasping Dean’s name. The combination of cold lube to hot skin was unreal, and he groaned as Dean’s fingers traced along his length. Dean slid his other hand into Cas’s hair, and returned to his lips, using his tongue to fuck Cas’s mouth in time with his hand. 

Cas’s eyes were closed, hard as he concentrated on the feelings and sensations rushing through him. He ran his hands over Dean’s back and up into his hair, brushing his tongue against Dean’s, and moaning as Dean tightened his grip on his cock. He’d never felt anything half as good as this in his life. Being with Dean was a whole other experience. 

Dean squeezed Cas’s balls gently, and Cas shivered under his touch. Dean’s hand skimmed back up to continue rhythmically sliding up and down Cas’s cock. He rolled the palm of his hand over the head of Cas’s dick and Cas could feel his orgasm just out of reach. Then Dean stopped as he recognized the hitch in Cas’s breathing. 

“Not yet Cas.” Dean’s voice was firm, and Cas almost came just from the sound of it. “I’m not done with you.” 

Cas whimpered, frustrated, but held back, eyes still closed tightly. A minute passed before Dean touched him again, and Cas’s dick throbbed as Dean’s hands caressed his thighs. Cas’s lips parted on a silent moan as Dean pressed a soft open mouthed kiss to his inner thigh. 

“Open your eyes.” Dean told him, and Cas’s eyes flew open, catching on the sight of Dean’s lips just above his cock. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dean’s head hovering over his lap.

“Dean.” Cas gasped, eyes wide, as Dean ran his tongue from Cas’s tip to base and back up again in one long, leisurely lick. Cas tasted like a delicious combination of the sweet lube and something all his own. Dean made a guttural sound as his hands slipped under to grab Cas’s ass, lifting him up a little. Cas’s whole world narrowed down to Dean’s lips and tongue on his cock, his hands cupping his ass and those fucking beautiful green eyes staring up at him with a passion that shook him. 

Dean wrapped his lips around Cas’s cock, and began to suck up and down its length, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dean was thoroughly enjoying the sounds that Cas was making, and he found himself grinding against the mattress, unable to keep still. 

Dean stared up into Cas’s eyes as he continued to suck. He brought one of his hands up to wrap around Cas’s cock, pumping it in time with his mouth. Cas threw his head back on a long moan, hands fisting in the sheets beside him. Dean could already taste the salty pre-cum that was leaking from Cas, and he lapped at it before he continued bobbing his head in time with his hand. 

Cas was calling his name, hands flying to his hair, and hips bucking against Dean’s face. Dean knew Cas was close and he couldn’t wait to feel him cum in his mouth. He groaned at the thought, and pressed himself down hard against the mattress, in an effort to stall his body a little longer. 

“Dean! I-I’m going to-” Cas’s words broke off into a loud groan as his body stiffened, eyes flew closed, and his lips parted in a wide O of pleasure. Dean felt the hot spurt of cum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed, slowing but not stopping until the last bit of cum dribbled into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Cas’s tip one last time as he pulled away, and Cas gasped for air. 

Cas’s eyes were still tightly closed, as he panted; basking in the afterglow of his orgasm when Dean lowered himself over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Cas kissed him back slowly, parting his lips and allowing Dean’s tongue to slip inside. The taste of himself on Dean’s tongue made Cas shiver, it was intoxicating. Dean grazed Cas’s lower lip with his teeth as he pulled back to smile down at him. 

“Cas, you have no idea how friggin’ hot you are when you cum.” Dean told him roughly and Cas’s eyes opened to peak up at him. Cheeks flushed, eyes unfocused, Cas was a wet dream come to life. Dean’s cock jerked, reminding him that he was painfully aroused.   
“Is it my turn?” Excited nervousness colored Cas’s voice. Dean groaned, there was something about that innocent fucking question that turned him on even more than he already was. Reign it in, he told himself, taking a steadying breath. 

“Only if you want it to be.” It had taken every ounce of his resolve not to reply, God, yes! 

“I want to try Dean, but I’m not sure I can at all compete with your level of skill.” 

Was Cas trying to fucking kill him? Well, at least he’d die happy, he thought, pressing a quick kiss to Cas’s swollen lips. 

“You’ll do great, Cas. It’s pretty instinctive.” 

Cas nodded, and they shifted so that Dean was the one laying on the bed. Cas bit his lower lip as he ran his hands down Dean’s muscled chest and abdomen. Awe, desire and love were all mixing to form an exhilarating combination that Cas had never known he was missing out on. Touching Dean was turning out to be the most fascinating and addictive sensation he’d experienced yet. 

Dean watched Cas’s hands skim down over his stomach, his breath caught in his throat when Cas reached the sprinkling of hair that trailed down from his belly button to the dark tangle of hair above his cock. Cas’s fingertips brushed against the base of his dick and Dean inhaled sharply, cock lurching in anticipation. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, and mimicked the way Dean had licked him earlier. 

His tongue brushed a wet trail from base to tip, and swirled over the top. It had felt fantastic when Dean did it to him, and he wanted to show him just how good he’d made him feel. Cas sunk his mouth over Dean’s cock, agonizingly slow, and Dean trembled. Cas’s mouth was warm, and wet, soft, his lips pressing tightly around Dean’s shaft. Dean tasted like salt, musk and man, and Cas loved the feeling of him in his mouth. 

He made a few slow passes with just his mouth, and then he began to move his hand in time, building up a rhythm that had Dean panting and sweating under him. 

“God, Cas. Your mouth feels fucking amazing.” Dean told him, voice sex roughened. It sent goosebumps down Cas’s back, and when one of Dean’s hands grabbed his hair, Cas let out a low moan of approval. Dean tugged on Cas’s hair, guiding him to reach exactly the right pace as he thrust up against him, fucking his mouth. 

“You taste fucking great too, Cas.” Dean said, talking dirty always got him off, and it was even better with Cas. The way he was blushing, eyes closed as he bobbed his head bringing Dean closer. “Open your eyes Cas. I want to see those big, blue eyes staring up at me when I cum in your mouth.” 

Cas’s eyes darted up to focus on Dean’s, riveted as he continued to suck and lick at Dean’s cock. Cas squeezed his hand tighter, and Dean’s hips jerked faster against him. 

“I’m so god damn close. You want to feel me cum in your mouth, don’t you Cas?” Dean asked, grinding up and letting out a low groan, he could feel the tightening in his lower belly that always signaled an impending orgasm. When Cas moaned in answer, the feel of the vibrations coupled with the desperate sound of Cas’s voice brought Dean slamming over the edge. His vision darkened, but he kept his eyes fastened to Cas’s watching his eyes flash as he exploded in a white hot surge calling out Cas’s name. The image of Cas, staring into his eyes only fueled his orgasm, making him shudder hard beneath him. Cas’s lips stayed locked on his cock, as he sucked every last drop of cum from Dean. 

Dean tugged gently on Cas’s hair, and Cas let Dean’s cock slip out of his mouth as he crawled up Dean’s body. Dean pulled him down for a kiss, and their lips glided together sweetly, as they both came down from their highs. Cas sucked on Dean’s lower lip, loving how Dean groaned softly as he did. 

Cas ducked his head to press a kiss to the side of Dean’s neck. He’d been longing to do it for God knows how long, and it felt like as good a time as any to give in to the temptation. He wasn’t disappointed, it felt perfect, like his lips belonged there, and Dean rubbed his back soothingly. 

“That was so fucking good Cas.” He breathed into his hair. “You’re a natural.” 

Dean shifted, and pulled Cas to lay next to him, head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas snuggly, and Cas rested his palm over Dean’s heart, feeling the steady beat beneath his fingers. Having Cas in his arms like this just felt so right. After everything they’d been through, they deserved this, and it was more than good; It was like flying off the edge of a cliff and landing in a soft warm bed with the person you were meant to be with. 

Cas smiled against Dean’s chest, he couldn’t have been happier with the results of the little game he’d played. Pretending not to get the innuendo in Sam’s voice had, in all likelihood, been the best decision he’d made in his long life. 

“Dean?” He asked, eyes drifting up to meet Dean’s, feeling the same shock of electric heat he felt every time he looked into them. 

“Yeah, Cas?” 

“I love you.” He replied softly, letting all of the feelings he had for Dean creep into his voice, warming it. 

“I know. Me too.” Dean answered, kissing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got away from me! I meant to write a short littte slightly smutty piece of fluffiness, and then I just couldn't stop myself. Haha! I had such a great time writing for the SPN writing challenge, I can't wait to do it again.


End file.
